


Sleigh

by spiralicious



Series: Dear Chuck the Series [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Crack, Elf on the Shelf, Elf on the Shelf POV, Gen, Letter fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21742075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Sprinkles the Elf has been given a very special assignment from Chuck himself. Sprinkles does not appreciate Dean's sense of humor.
Series: Dear Chuck the Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562134
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Sleigh

Dear Chuck,

I have had it with Less Giant One. He keeps luring me in with seemingly wholesome Christmas cheer and then he ruins it with something horrifying that makes me wish I could gouge my little eyes out. 

But that wouldn't be keeping with the Christmas spirit. Would it?

He continued on his decorating spree. Today he brought in one of those sleighs with the plastic light up reindeer NICE LIST PEOPLE put in their yards. Normally, I wouldn't make a fuss over outside decorations inside, especially with the level of enthusiasm Less Giant One had with his decorating. 

I foolishly mistook it for joy of the season and enthusiasm for the holiday. He was even singing Christmas carols. I hummed along.

But no. It was all a trap.

He waited gleefully for More Giant One to come home. Then, when he had his attention, he got behind one of the reindeer and... did unspeakable things!

At least More Giant One threw a book at him, making it mercifully short. Normally, throwing a book at your brother is naughty list behavior, but I will make an exception as this was for the greater good. 

What am I becoming?

XOXOXO,

Sprinkles


End file.
